Portable computing devices allow users to perform computing tasks virtually anywhere. The development of cost effective mobile communication technologies allows these portable computing devices, e.g., mobile nodes, to access communication networks from virtually any location the user chooses to operate such a device. The ease with which mobile nodes can move about while maintaining network connectivity can influence usage characteristics of a given communication network. For example, the number of users on a communication network may remain constant or high despite the fact many users are not physically present at a given facility, e.g., are working remotely.
The manner in which users access a communication network and/or computing system can have a significant effect on the performance and reliability of that system. One aspect of managing system performance can involve attempting to anticipate future computing needs of users and providing sufficient resources to accommodate those needs at the appropriate time. Anticipating user needs can depend upon the location of users within a given computing system.